


white noise (what an awful sound)

by cosmaye



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmaye/pseuds/cosmaye
Summary: somewhere in jeju, summer 1980s, a twenty years old guy discovered his awakening desire for an older man whom he would never see again. an entry for #100WaysWeishin—inspired by andre aciman's call me by your name
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	white noise (what an awful sound)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #6 — “i wish i could return but know that i could never stay.”

di musim panas, mereka bertemu.

sejujurnya, wooseok tak ingat tepatnya kapan. nama-nama hari tak terlalu diperhitungkan lagi beberapa waktu belakangan. sebuah kebiasaan yang dimiliki banyak orang bila terik matahari sedang puncak-puncaknya, datang tanpa permisi di tengah tahun.

karena hidup hari ini akan berjalan lambat sama seperti kemarin dan besok, lumrah jadinya untuk tidak mengingat. lagipula yang akan dilakukan cuma perihal repetitif seperti melamun dan mendengarkan jangkrik berderik, berbaring di atas dingin lantai dan di bawah kipas yang berputar.

yang wooseok ingat adalah ini.

tentang tubuhnya yang tengah disandarkan di pinggir jendela kamar dari lantai dua rumah, tentang pasang matanya mengenali mobil kakek yang berhenti di halaman depan, tentang laki-laki yang turun dari kursi penumpang tak lama kemudian.

kemeja katunnya terlalu biru, mengingatkan wooseok akan laut dan langit di kala warnanya saru. celana jins yang dikenakannya kepalang pendek, namun sedikit banyak dimaklumi sebagaimana gerah cuaca yang menyengat pulau akhir-akhir ini.

lalu, dari bawah sana, pemuda itu mendongak ke arahnya.

pandangannya singkat, cuma sekilas. namun di mana obsidian itu jatuh dan bertemu miliknya, entah kenapa, rasa-rasanya ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

*

“lee jinhyuk.”

nenek sudah memberitahu beberapa hari lalu. katanya, ada lelaki usia tiga puluhan yang bakal datang dari seoul dan tinggal bersama mereka sepanjang musim panas. katanya juga, dia jauh-jauh ke sini demi studi pascasarjananya di museum tempat kakek bekerja, mempelajari segala tentang kultur dan seni dan sejarah yang tak terlalu wooseok pahami.

“kim wooseok.”

ini yang tidak nenek beritahu. bahwa lelaki itu akan menempati kamar sebelah dan mereka harus berbagi kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai dua. bahwa itu artinya wooseok akan sering-sering mendapati figurnya dalam jarak pandang. bahwa lelaki itu membawa aroma yang mengingatkan tentang samudera dan pepohonan dalam waktu yang sama.

genggamannya lembut di telapak tangan, namun terasa membara di ujung-ujung jari. itu memang akan didapat kalau mengharapkan kulit saling bersentuhan di hari-hari paling panas seperti sekarang. namun, tetap, yang lebih tua belasan tahun membiarkan tangannya berlama-lama di dalam milik yang lebih muda, selagi mereka bersalaman.

atau, barangkali, itu cuma halusinasinya saja.

*

“katanya ada lelaki tua yang ikut tinggal di sini ya?” adalah yang menyambut wooseok setibanya dia di dapur pagi hari itu.

datangnya dari sejin, tetangga sebelah rumah sekaligus temannya semasa sekolah. setelah lulus, mereka hanya berjumpa hanya saat liburan panjang—seperti kali ini. karena sejin kuliah di luar pulau sekarang, sementara wooseok takkan ke mana-mana.

ketika bertanya, masih ada roti yang dijejalkan di dalam mulutnya. pemandangan yang satu ini sudah jadi biasa, tatkala sejin tiba-tiba mampir ke rumah dan menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk ikut sarapan.

“separuh salah, dan separuh benar.” wooseok bergabung bersamanya di meja pantri, turut mencomot satu dari banyak roti buatan nenek di atas piring. “iya, ada. tidak, dia tidak setua itu.”

“oh ya?”

“umurnya baru tiga puluh lima.” wooseok mengedikkan bahu. “menurutku tidak setua itu, sih.”

“separuh salah, dan separuh benar.”

tahu-tahu saja, ada suara yang mengoreksi dari belakang. kedua dewasa muda itu segera berputar, menemukan yang sedang dibicarakan sudah berdiri beberapa kaki di balik punggung badan.

ada seringai yang tersungging di bibir lee jinhyuk. menetap di sana, mulai dari ia melangkah dekat, meraih sepotong roti, dan menghentikan tubuhnya di antara wooseok dan sejin.

di sana, dia bergumam “salah, aku masih tiga puluh dua. dan benar, tidak setua itu.”

semestinya kalimat itu ditujukan untuk sejin juga. semestinya lee jinhyuk tak cuma melihat ke arahnya saat mengatakannya.

tapi itu yang dia lakukan, dalam jarak wajah yang terlalu dekat. membuat remah roti di sudut mulut wooseok ditangkap ekor mata lee jinhyuk. refleks, dienyahkannya yang asing di bibir itu dengan ibu jari, sementara jemari yang lain merengkuh pelan di rahang.

pesannya pada wooseok, “lain kali, coba jangan terlalu berantakan.”

sehabis itu, lee jinhyuk pun berlalu. pergi ke kota, katanya, atau ke manalah. ke suatu tempat di mana dia bisa mendapat data untuk penelitiannya.

sementara yang ditinggalkan lee jinhyuk untuk wooseok hanyalah rasa semu akibat raba jarinya, menyebabkan begitu banyak imaji yang tercipta dalam benak.

*

sepanjang liburan musim panas, wooseok seringnya menghabiskan siang dengan berbaring datar di lantai ruang tamu.

kepalanya ditengadahkan ke arah langit-langit. di atas sana, kipas terus berputar, berjuang melawan panasnya bulan juli dengan usaha yang agak sia-sia. sementara itu, punggungnya bergesekan dengan lantai kayu dingin, yang lama-kelamaan akan menyerap panas dari badan. keringatnya meleleh, membuat kaus tipisnya basah kuyup.

dari waktu ke waktu, dia akan berguling, dari satu sisi lantai ke yang lain. sebersamaan dengan angin artifisial yang memainkan rambutnya dan lantai yang perlahan-lahan menghangat di bawah tubuhnya.

dia berguling, dan berguling, dan berguling. lalu berhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi. wooseok membuka mata. lee jinhyuk lebih dulu melihat ke arahnya.

“ini yang akan kamu lakukan sampai liburan selesai?” dia bertanya, bersama nada prihatin di suaranya.

wooseok mendengus. “kalaupun iya, memangnya kenapa?”

lee jinhyuk sewajarnya bisa tersinggung. tapi faktanya, tidak terjadi apa-apa. alih-alih, dia tertawa. seolah-olah yang terselip dari mulut wooseok adalah salah satu kalimat paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar.

“ayo.” malah, ditariknya tangan wooseok yang terkulai tak semangat. menyeret tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk bergerak. “aku punya hal lebih menarik yang bisa kita lakukan.”

*

dengan sepeda, wooseok mengikuti lee jinhyuk tanpa punya ide ke mana ia akan dibawa.

adalah aneh, bagaimana dalam rentang waktu yang singkat, pemuda itu nyaris tahu semua tempat di sekitar.

seakan-akan dari sinilah dia memang berasal. seakan-akan dia bukan orang asing yang memilih acak daerah paling sepi dan paling tenang di pulau ini: sebuah kota kecil yang berdiri di antara gunung dan pantai, di antara tebing batu karang dan padang ilalang. tapi, mungkin pilihannya cukup tepat, karena tak pernah ada yang tinggal lama di sini. sekedar tempat persinggahan yang akan terlupakan di lain hari.

dalam kayuhan sepedanya, wooseok berpikir seperti itu. berbagai perkara mengenai lee jinhyuk dan keanehannya.

tapi adalah yang lebih aneh lagi, tentang bagaimana wooseok membiarkannya memimpin jalan menuju antah berantah.

nantinya, mereka akan berhenti di tengah-tengah entah apa dan menyandarkan sepeda masing-masing ke pohon terdekat. nantinya, lee jinhyuk akan membawanya menembus semak belukar dan tawanya akan menggema di antara pepohonan saat daun dan ranting tersangkut di rambut wooseok. nantinya juga, sekitar seratus meter dari tempat lee jinhyuk tertawa, tujuan mereka ditemukan dari persembunyian.

“pernah ke sini sebelumnya?” lee jinhyuk bertanya, pertanda mereka sudah sampai.

wooseok menggeleng, memandang takjub pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. adalah anak sungai kecil, jernih mengalir, membawa arus tenang dari air terjun yang jauh di ujung bukit.

pendar matahari yang biasa jatuh sekejam-kejamnya tepat ke bumi kini lebih ramah, bilamana ia dihalangi pohon-pohon besar. dari celah-celah dedaunan, sinarnya menelisik masuk malu-malu.

gemericik sungai berlomba-lomba menggelitik telinganya, bersama dengan kicauan burung yang terdengar samar. dan padahal jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari tepi sungai, tapi di mana ia berdiri, bisa dirasakannya sejuk hawa air yang menerpa kaki, mengangkat sebagian pengap udara musim panas.

di hadapannya juga, tak lama setelah itu, ada lee jinhyuk yang kelewat antusias, menyalurkan semangatnya dalam gestur melepaskan semua yang ia pakai. hanya menyisakan yang seperlunya saja menempel di tubuhnya.

sekejap, wooseok tak bisa menentukan alasan kenapa ia terkejut. tapi cepat-cepat ia mengumpulkan komposur. “kamu sedang apa?!”

“menurut kamu?” lee jinhyuk menoleh dari balik pundaknya.

kemudian, dalam tempo yang tak lambat, dibawanya langkahnya untuk berlari dan melompat ke dalam air. sosoknya sempat hilang di dalam sungai, sebelum cepat-cepat muncul ke permukaan. seluruh tubuhnya yang basah nampak berkilau di mata yang lebih muda. dan di sana, wooseok tak bisa berhenti menatap.

seruan lee jinhyuk mengacaukan segala bayang tak nyata yang menyergap benak wooseok. “kamu juga sedang apa? cepat ke sini!”

wooseok sudah setengah jalan menuju pemuda itu dan airnya hampir-hampir menyentuh lutut, ketika lee jinhyuk tertawa.

“kenapa kamu mau berenang pakai baju lengkap?” di telinga wooseok, pertanyaan itu terdengar layaknya tantangan. “malu? kita kan sama-sama laki-laki.”

kalau mau jujur, yang dibilang jinhyuk memang benar. sejatinya ada malu yang timbul, meski masih bisa untuk dihiraukan. namun, jika lee jinhyuk menggodanya begini, rasa itu jadi yang paling nyata, mengomando seluruh alat gerak dan indranya.

untuk mengakuinya sama saja membuat lee jinhyuk menang. dan imaji itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin wooseok saksikan.

jadi dia kembali ke tepian sebelum melepaskan semua bajunya, menyamakan yang ia kenakan dengan apa yang masih ditinggalkan lee jinhyuk di tubuhnya.

lalu, tanpa aba-aba, dia berputar dan berlari melompat ke dalam sungai, sengaja tepat ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua, cuma untuk menciptakan cipratan besar yang menghempas ke wajahnya.

“puas?” menyadari rencananya berhasil, tawanya tak bisa ia tutupi.

betapa dia sadar, sangat mudah gundah itu menguap jadi nyaman di sana. yang tidak dia sadar, bahwa dua rasa itu disebabkan oleh satu orang yang sama.

lee jinhyuk membiarkan sisa-sisa air di wajah dan rambutnya menetes begitu saja, seolah-olah memang rela mengalah. “sangat.”

wooseok bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mengatakannya.

dan di tengah-tengah pikirannya itu, lee jinhyuk balas dendam. dipercikkannya kembali air ke wajah wooseok, sadar penuh kalau itu cuma membuahkan balasan yang jauh lebih hebat. tapi tetap dilakukannya.

yang satu itu cuma awal dari permainan mereka. karena perihal selanjutnya, ada saja yang bisa dipertandingkan antara keduanya.

“begini aturan mainnya,” wooseok memberitahu, “kita mengangkat kedua telapak tangan, lalu nanti kita mendorong satu sama lain tapi cuma bisa memukul telapak saja. yang pertama jatuh, itu yang kalah.”

lee jinhyuk, dahinya berkerut-kerut tak mengerti. “bisa ulangi?”

wooseok melengos. “dasar orang tua.”

“hei, tidak setua itu!” protesnya.

“tetap saja,” dijulurkannya lidahnya, jenaka, “tua.”

lima menit selanjutnya, wooseok yang jatuh ke air lebih duluan.

*

di lain waktu, wooseok akan berbaring sendirian di lantai ruang tamu. di lain waktu juga, jinhyuk akan menghampiri dan memosisikan tubuh di sebelahnya. ada usaha dari lelaki itu, mencoba memahami guna dari kegiatan kesukaan wooseok yang satu ini.

di lain waktu, dia tak akan mengatakan apa pun. hanya menyamakan naik turun dadanya dengan pola napas milik yang lebih muda.

di lain waktu juga, dia tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya, “apa yang menyenangkan dari ini semua?”

jinhyuk takkan pernah tahu, bilamana wooseok memejamkan mata, segala yang ia lihat adalah biru lautan. ini permainan yang sudah jadi dilakukannya sejak anak-anak.

wooseok tersenyum. “semuanya.”

jinhyuk masih tak mengerti. walaupun demikian, dikeluarkannya seutas tawa.

semasa wooseok membuka mata, wajah jinhyuk jadi yang paling jelas yang bisa ia lihat. sebagaimana yang lebih tua duduk dan membungkuk ke arah wajahnya, menyisakan beberapa jengkal jarak dari puncak hidung satu ke yang lain. jinhyuk, juga, mengingatkannya akan lautan.

tapi bukan itu yang wooseok inginkan.

jadi dia berguling ke samping, meninggalkan jinhyuk memandang apa pun yang ada di lantai selain dirinya.

jinhyuk tertawa lagi. “kamu sedang apa sebenarnya?”

wooseok menutup mata. jawabnya, “memimpikan samudera.”

*

“mau kemana?”

satu waktu di malam hari, jinhyuk menghentikan wooseok dan niatnya membawa sepeda keluar dari halaman depan rumah. setengah badannya muncul dari jendela kamar yang dibuka lebar-lebar, matanya tertuju ke bawah.

wooseok mengangkat wajah untuknya. “ada festival di pantai, semua anak muda pergi ke sana. sejin dan teman-teman lain mengajak berjumpa.”

“ah.” matanya bersinar, mengingatkan wooseok akan bintang-bintang di langit malam musim panas. “ayo pergi sama-sama.”

“kamu yakin mau bergabung sama anak kuliahan malam ini?” ledek wooseok, mengernyit.

tetap saja, sekian menit setelahnya, jinhyuk sudah ditemukan di depan teras rumah, menggantung kunci mobil kakek di antara jari tangannya.

dalam perjalanan, ada upaya kecil-kecilan dari yang lebih muda untuk mengusik fokus yang lebih tua terhadap kemudinya di jalanan. di satu titik, dia akan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dasbor mobil dan bermain-main di sana.

jinhyuk akan meresponnya dengan helaan napas panjang, pura-pura kesal. tapi cuma butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia menggelitik kaki wooseok, di mana hasilnya adalah tawa yang lepas dari mulut mereka berdua.

setelah itu, sementara satu tangannya di roda kemudi, satunya lagi menurunkan kaki wooseok dari dasbor mobil. gesturnya halus dan lambat, sembari ia meniti garis tak kasat mata dari jemari kaki hingga ke tungkai, yang sensasinya tersalur jauh sampai ke tiap ujung saraf.

“sebenarnya,” pada akhirnya, jujur jinhyuk berbicara. “ada pegawai perempuan dari museum yang mengajak aku ke acara ini. jadi, kupikir, kenapa tidak sekalian saja.”

di ujung kalimat itu, diliriknya wajah wooseok sekilas. sangat sekilas, sampai-sampai tak sempat mendapati muram rautnya dan patah hatinya tatkala alasan tersebut diucapkan.

bagi wooseok, itulah kenapa mereka segera mencari jalan masing-masing sesampainya di festival. sejin serta-merta menggaet tangannya setelah ia turun dari mobil, membawanya bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya. di momen seperti itu, susah payah wooseok mengabaikan konsep lee jinhyuk di dalam benak.

tapi, sepanjang malam, bingkai mata wooseok terus mencari-cari sosoknya yang timbul tenggelam.

sesekali pemuda itu akan ada di sana, di antara ramai orang asing yang memuakkan. tangannya memegang minuman, tubuhnya disandarkan pada meja di belakang. wooseok memperhatikan caranya mendekatkan wajah demi sesuatu yang dilontarkan perempuan di sebelahnya, kemudian tertawa karenanya.

meski suara yang di sekeliling wooseok adalah dengung percakapan dan hentakan musik dari pengeras suara, tapi segalanya jadi redam untuk sesaat, bilamana halusinasinya membuat ia mendengar bariton pemuda itu saat tertawa.

kadang juga, jinhyuk tak akan ditemuinya dalam jarak pandangnya. figurnya lenyap dimakan kerumunan tak familiar. dan di waktu-waktu tersebut, sejin akan menyikut lengannya dan membuyarkan lamunan.

bertanya, “lihat apa sih?”

dalam hati, wooseok menanyakan perihal yang sama. padahal dia tahu betul jawabannya. hanya saja pengakuan itu akan selalu menyisakan kelu di lidah.

yang bisa ia katakan setelah itu hanyalah, “tidak ada.”

*

sudah lewat tengah malam sewaktu jinhyuk menemukannya di tepi pantai dan menarik lengannya lembut. ia berbisik di sebelah telinga, “wooseok, waktunya pulang.”

tak mau berakhir seperti teman-temannya yang mabuk di tempat-tempat tak terduga, wooseok pun mengangguk. langkah-langkahnya dirasa teramat ringan, begitu juga kepalanya. barangkali karena alkohol yang mengalir dalam darah. atau barangkali karena kedua tangan lee jinhyuk yang menuntunnya menuju mobil.

“kamu yakin tidak mabuk kan?” wooseok bertanya, dibiarkannya jinhyuk yang memasangkan sabuk pengaman. kala tubuhnya mendekat ke wooseok, semerbak samudera dan pepohonan menusuk ke dalam hidung dan menyeruak mengisi paru.

“tidak.” jinhyuk menjawab. mesin mobil dihidupkan. “aku memang tidak minum malam ini. kan harus menyetir.”

mendengar itu, rasa-rasanya semua yang ringan mendadak jadi berat dan harus dijejalkan dalam lubang yang ada di dadanya.

di perjalanan pulang, wooseok sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah jinhyuk. dahinya diistirahatkan di jendela, matanya terpaku pada gelap di luar.

perlahan, titik-titik air menempel di kaca. hujan pertama musim panas tahun ini akhirnya tiba.

“aku lihat dia.” wooseok berkata. sejatinya tahu jinhyuk menoleh, tapi kukuh menyembunyikan wajahnya. “perempuan yang mengajak kamu.”

“lalu?”

“dia benar-benar suka kamu.” sepatutnya tak boleh tercecap sedih di suara wooseok. namun ada sesuatu di antara manusia dan kontradiksi tindakannya. “kamu harusnya kencan dengannya sebelum pergi dari sini.”

“aku suka dia.” wooseok mendengar gumaman jinhyuk. “tapi aku tidak akan kencan dengannya. karena aku tidak melihat dia... apa ya, kata-katanya? secara romantis?”

“masa?” wooseok menoleh, tidak percaya. alisnya terangkat miring, begitu pula garis bibirnya. “padahal kelihatannya kamu hampir mencium dia tadi.”

seperti baru mendengar lelucon murahan, jinhyuk terkekeh. “darimana kamu tahu kalau aku hampir mencium dia?”

“wajah kamu, kelihatan.”

mobil telah mencapai halaman ketika jinhyuk menagih jawaban dari wooseok. “memangnya wajahku seperti apa?”

sejatinya mereka bisa saja bergegas keluar dari mobil, mengakhiri hari, dan menganggap konversasi di momen ini cuma imajinasi.

tapi di luar, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. petir dan gemuruh saling menderu, seperti hendak melempar tantrum setelah menghabiskan hari-harinya menunggu. wooseok senang berandai-andai, mengenai dewa-dewi di atas sana, yang akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ini waktu paling tepat agar awan menangisi bumi. agar dua pasang mata yang terperangkap di mobil ini tak bisa berkutik dari posisi masing-masing, menghadapi yang sesungguhnya harus dihadapi sejak jumpa pertama kali.

“kamu...” suaranya kelewat halus, dikalahkan habis oleh deras hujan yang menghantam atap mobil. jinhyuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas. “kamu akan membuka mulut sedikit, seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi harus menunggu, karena perempuan itu masih bicara. dan pelan-pelan, kamu akan memiringkan kepalamu, sambil bergerak lebih dekat. makin lama makin dekat. kemudian, mata kamu.”

“memangnya kenapa dengan mataku?”

dari balik kelopak, wooseok memandang pemuda itu. bilah bibirnya memberi celah, kepalanya perlahan dimiringkan, seiring jarak yang memisahkan makin dipangkas dekat. ada taburan bintang di binarnya, sesuatu yang diam-diam wooseok dambakan selama musim panas.

“mata kamu, waktu mau mencium tadi, kelihatan seperti sekarang ini.”

dan jinhyuk mengindahkan ucapannya, mentranslasikan kalimat tersebut dalam bahasa rahasia yang cuma dipahami oleh mereka. maka, dilakukannya yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama.

ketika bibir jinhyuk menyentuh bibirnya, wooseok memimpikan tentang samudera. segala yang terasa lembut dan berwarna biru melemahkan hingga ke ujung tubuhnya, mengingatkan pada ombak kecil yang menyapa garis pantai.

tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, samudera punya cara sendiri untuk menerjang lekuk teluk, semasa deburnya menghantam batu karang dengan keras. hal yang sama juga terjadi ketika dia merasa bibir itu, sebagaimana gairah mengendap-endap tumbuh dan menjalar. di dalam bersama lidah, di luar di sepanjang rahang.

keduanya berciuman seakan-akan sudah menanti momen ini lama, seperti akumulasi terhadap besarnya rasa ingin yang berusaha dipendam dalam minggu-minggu yang panjang.

terhadap jinhyuk yang tersandung oleh kaki wooseok ketika yang lebih muda berbaring di lantai ruang tamu, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, bergumam _maaf, salahku tidak melihat_ meskipun keduanya tahu itu sebuah kesengajaan.

terhadap wooseok yang duduk di depan piano dan jinhyuk yang memerangkapkan tubuh itu dari belakang. menunduk, membisikkan _kamu menekan nada yang salah_ semasa jari-jemarinya membenarkan di atas tuts. walau sesungguhnya tak masuk akal kalau wooseok memainkan melodi yang salah, pada lagu yang sudah permanen di ingatannya.

terhadap jinhyuk yang kerap masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar mandi selagi wooseok menggosok gigi, kemudian menjatuhkan satu per satu pakaiannya dengan mata terfiksasi pada bayangan wooseok di cermin. seringaiannya menggoda, tatkala ia bertanya _kenapa malu? kita kan sama-sama laki-laki._

terhadap segala tatap dan sentuh dan bisik yang membakar hatinya selama ini, nyaris membuat gila karena ingin memiliki.

ketika wooseok menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik jinhyuk, dia masih memimpikan samudera. bagaimana hal itu meninggalkannya terengah-engah dan tak bisa bicara. dan bila dia beruntung, takkan ada satu bagian pun dari dirinya yang terbawa arus.

semua bintang telah diangkut lenyap dalam obsidian itu sekarang. yang bisa wooseok jumpai hanyalah refleksinya sendiri. jadi, bila ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu, sama saja seperti sedang berbicara pada diri sendiri.

maka, ini yang dia katakan.

“seharusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan ini.”

*

“seharusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan ini.”

wooseok berbisik di waktu jinhyuk melepas ciuman mereka untuk yang kesekian kali. kamarnya gelap, tapi tak ada yang punya nyali untuk menghidupkan lampu. alasannya karena hal itu cuma menimbulkan realisasi yang semestinya dikubur jauh, bahwa mereka sebenar-benarnya tidak boleh melakukan semua ini. jejak-jejak air berserakan di lantai, penuh kilau ditimpa remang cahaya malam yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela.

_seharusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan ini._

akal sehat wooseok berteriak, sebersamaan dengan tangannya yang membuka kancing kemeja jinhyuk. dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, sementara pemuda itu merangkak ke atasnya. titik-titik hujan yang tersisa di rambut jinhyuk jatuh menetes, berubah jadi arus pendek yang mengejutkan bilamana menyentuh tubuh wooseok yang kini tak dilapisi apa pun. mulut yang lebih tua merangkai konstelasi di sepanjang lekuk lehernya, menuju tulang selangkanya, turun dan turun hingga ke selatan.

“kenapa kita tidak boleh melakukan ini?” di tengah segala-galanya, jinhyuk bertanya. punggung tangannya membelai pipi itu lembut, menciptakan desahan napas yang terbenam di antara rinai hujan.

untuk pertama kalinya, jinhyuk terlihat merana.

ini alasan kenapa mereka tidak boleh melakukannya.

karena semua yang mereka punya hanya sementara. karena hari-hari bersama yang mereka pinjam terbatas. karena mereka tahu ke mana akhir cerita tersebut berarah. karena mereka berdua sama-sama pria. karena, di mana saja, pria tak bisa mencium pria lain secara terang-terangan. karena jinhyuk lebih tua belasan tahun dari wooseok. karena jinhyuk mengerti bagaimana cara dunia nyata bekerja, sementara wooseok tidak. karena jinhyuk akan pergi dan tak akan kembali. karena wooseok harus tetap tinggal dan tak bisa lari dari sini—atas hidup kakek dan neneknya, dia sudah berjanji. karena kelak, jinhyuk akan menikahi perempuan pilihan ibunya. karena nanti, wooseok akan memacari gadis dari kelasnya. karena yang mampu jinhyuk lakukan hanyalah mematahkan hatinya. dan karena wooseok dengan senang hati mempersilahkannya.

karena jika mereka terus melakukannya, mereka cuma melukai satu sama lain. tapi itu yang wooseok ingin jinhyuk lakukan padanya.

pada banyak malam ketika dia terjaga di tempat tidur, menunggu jinhyuk masuk ke kamarnya. pintu itu tak pernah dikunci, sama seperti ia membiarkan yang di kamar mandi sedikit terbuka selama ini. wooseok hanya berharap agar tubuh jinhyuk naik ke tempat tidur, menanggalkan pakaiannya tanpa ada yang tersisa, lalu merenggut semua kewarasannya, setelah mendengarkan kata-kata yang telah wooseok latih untuk diucapkan selama berhari-hari tanpa suara. _tolong, jangan hancurkan hatiku_ , yang berarti, _hancurkan hatiku, sepuas yang kamu mau._

itu adalah minggu-minggu terakhir liburan musim panas.

*

di hari terakhir pemuda itu, wooseok menemaninya hingga ke stasiun. mereka hanya dua orang laki-laki yang menunggu kedatangan kereta selanjutnya di peron. duduk bersisian di kursi panjang, dengan tangan yang menjadi batas-batas, samar menyentuh di ujung kelingkingnya.

angin di penghujung musim panas menerpa wajah wooseok pelan, mengacak lemah rambutnya. jinhyuk bersenandung akan serenata yang kerap wooseok mainkan dengan piano dalam sore-sore yang mereka habiskan bersama.

hidup berjalan lambat seperti yang sewajarnya, dan wooseok bertanya-tanya, apakah akan tetap begitu meski jinhyuk sudah tak ada.

semua kalimat ditahan dalam diam hingga kereta akhirnya tiba. jinhyuk beranjak dari duduknya, memperhatikan wooseok selama yang ia bisa. karena yang ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

pelukan yang dibagi saat itu singkat dan bersahabat. membuat dewa-dewi di atas sana tertawa habis-habisan, sadar betul kalau itu cuma sandiwara, sebagaimana hanya mereka yang tahu sejauh mana dua tubuh itu sudah berkelana tanpa malu di malam-malam yang senyap.

sebelumnya, mereka berjanji, tak ada kata-kata. karena tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, lagipula. namun, di hadapan jinhyuk, keberanian dan impulsivitas memaksanya bersuara.

sebuah retoris yang wooseok tanyakan. “apakah kamu akan kembali?”

lee jinhyuk, senyumnya adalah epitom dari serulean laut dan safir langit. sesuatu yang membuat tenang, tapi sekaligus nelangsa. “kuharap aku bisa kembali, tapi aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa tinggal.”

jadi, sudah jelas, kan. buat apa, semua usaha yang sibuk mereka upayakan?

ini adalah kenyataan yang harus ditelan keduanya, yang juga menghancurkan keduanya. menghasilkan satu hati yang remuk redam diangkut pergi oleh kereta, jauh dan semakin jauh ke sebuah destinasi yang tak wooseok tahu. sementara satunya lagi berserakan di tiap-tiap titik mereka pernah bersama, paham bahwa ia takkan bisa keluar dari kota ini sepanjang hidupnya.

*

wooseok menelepon sejin dari bilik telepon umum, memintanya untuk menjemput di stasiun. sesampainya dia di sana, mereka duduk tepat di mana wooseok dan jinhyuk duduk bermenit-menit yang lalu.

dan wooseok pikir, betapa tidak adil baginya, karena dia akan melihat setiap sudut ruang dan menemukan bayangan semu jinhyuk di sana. sementara pemuda itu akan ada entah di mana, di tempat yang tak ada memori tentang mereka.

“akhir-akhir ini hujan terus.” sejin berbicara, memecah hening. ia mendongak pada langit yang mulai gelap. “sepertinya musim panas memang sudah mau berakhir.”

wooseok merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, bersedekap. “sepertinya begitu.”

lalu, dia menutup matanya, memimpikan samudera dan pepohonan dalam waktu yang sama.

*

di musim panas, mereka bertemu.

di musim panas juga, mereka berpisah.

**—fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> borrowing some words from sarah kay's [the type](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-8jtBOorpE) and call me by y/n [book](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/9162058-all-this-means-is-that-in-ten-days-when-i) [itself](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/8716519-and-yet-about-two-weeks-after-his-arrival-all-i). btw just breaking my own record for writing ~3k words in 3 days phew i am a slow writer....pls tell me what u think abt the story on comment section or kindly hit me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/cosmaye)!


End file.
